Groups of 9b9t
A group is what forms when many players get together to pretend to build a base, talk shit or spam the subreddit. There are many different groups active on 9b9t, some more relevant than others. I expect this page to be a shitshow. Feel free to correct or add your own if you feel like it. Since in many cases there is no distinction between a base and a group, bases will also be listed here. Active groups *The Crystal Empire; A group created by me (RayRexDex) and Impactzlol on Sept 29, 2019, with mostly no objective but to create an Empire ruled by multiple different groups. *Passione; group based around the passion fruit, an "e" was added to make it sound more formal. founded by FriedVEVO, is a fucking jojo reference. *Jeffgang; led by the one and only 99Y, this group is known for having illegals and backdoors. *Team Nimble; they always existed, they basically own the server. Nimble is God. *Ket island; formed between June and July 2017 by SyotosGreen after the grief of NBT. The base was griefed, or maybe not. The group definitely still exists. *9B9T Underground Society - Founded By RSK5, base is active but no photos public due to terrain exploits, (Photos to come soon after terraforming) *Armageddon: Large group run by Temporel. Great builders and hard workers. *The Sentinel Coalition: Founded in May 2019 by coolguy1775 and chickenjoel, wanna build a civilisation and hub of activity. *New Atlantis: Founded in August 2019 by Electricalityyy, it is a base of only 6 people expected to be finished somewhere in September-October. *SS: also known as the Sheep Shaggers group from New Zealand founded by ImTomis. *Long Kesh; the spiritual and practical successor to Auschwitz, founded by FraazT0. *Team Parish; gay spawnfags. *9b9t Police; pretty much the same people as Nemesis, but more focused on helping newfags. They claim they killed Imperials, however it was really a player named sollluxx that drove them out. *Bulgaria; Ran by Novola, this group has not got many accomplishments but are on the rise in member counts and notable people joining. *9b9t Underground Society; A team ran by RSK, the owner of the best shop on 9b *XIV Clan; Ran by foesa, this team is autistic and got booted by BULGARIA AYYYYYYY! fuckin autists *New Valkyria; founded on July 4 2016 by Minecart11, they have been on and off since the very beginning, and now the team just gets together to make bases that last less than a day. As of 2019, Minecart11 seems to have finally completely quit the server. THEYRE FUCKING BACK AND THEYRE SERIOUS THIS TIME *9b9t Alliance; formed by xyamazing and cam after he saved me from spawn the first time when I was an idiot, later they added, ImTfue (inactive), Josh_Exe, Dblewz (Inactive), and Oti. It's A group where we talk on discord and build a base 3 months after the old one was griefed. *Imperial's-Since there "server Wiping".The imperials have reformed in greater numbers and have returned to 9b9t with a new centurion... Dead groups *The New Facepunch Republic; tryhards who got together to try and form a new FacePunch republic. *The Knights Templar : A group of crusaders spreading the good word of Jesus Christ *Melon Felons; a non-active group that is definitely not a cult revolving around melons (On bottom, fucking gays). *Legion; formed on 4b4t and responsible for the creation of this sorry excuse for a server, now dead. *Unity; formed in early November 2016 by Fibular and Voisardian. *Destiny; formed really early by CorruptedGreed, disbanded after they divided internally. *Nightflag; founded by CyberLost and HenriTee in June or July 2016. *Blitz; founded on the 12th of November 2016 by Matt Planet. *Auschwitz; formed in early December 2016 by miniman392 and FraazT0. Griefed after almost a year of activity. *Nemesis; formed on 26 July 2016 by Thurloyd and FangAlien. They technically disbanded after the grief of N3 but they still exist as a group. *Team Ruthless; founded by ShamPlayz in June 2016. As of 2019, none of the members were sighted in months *ISIS; formed on 26 August 2018 a bunch of edgy fags who just spawnfagged all day long. *The Imperials; A 2019 founded group known in 9b9t for chat spamming and getting their bases griefed. There 9b9t leader: Mrck10 is well known on the server along side his fuck buddy 1JSL. Basically VoCo but not funny. *jj's buttbuddies; we lack a formal name for them, they basically are the group of people who started basing with jj20051 after he started streaming. This includes but is not limited to The Memebase and jj's end base. *Vikings; some gay group featuring Matt Planet so fuck that. *The Catholic Alliance : Spreading the word of Jesus Status unknown *Team TOPKEK; formed on one of the many minor clones, they are extremely dangerous and rumored to own over a billion stashes. *Team V; same as above. *New Destiny; usually just called "Destiny", it's the group led by MaybeUrMum after the old one disbanded. *Legio Protegit Hominum ; a new group of hobos who are dedicated to finding ruins and other interesting sites, they can be identified by their Roman Empire skins. *Doge Island ; group of new fags but we aint no rushers we just tryna have fun, ya heard? lead by 2doge. *Pumpkin Gang: A group of pumpkin worshipers who formed a cult on Late May of 2019. Helping out everyone in need. *Tentacle Hentai Lake: Makes shit memes, call Temporel gay, and also hold Riga hostage. *Farlanders; a group of players constantly looking for exploits and finding new bases. The original goal was for everyone to reach 20mil 20mil. You can guess how that ended. *Cerberus; former "big" group on 2b2t. Lead by gayfag Aulew, known to go raiding stashes and bases along with other 8 members of the group. Usually roams around the Nether killing people on the highway. Needless to say, this list is far from complete. Add yours, even if it's dumb, it's just to pretend 9b isn't dead. Category:History Category:Players